Jasmine Curtis-Smith As Alona In Magic Kamison
April 6, 2017 Jasmine Curtis-Smith, the younger sister of fellow actress and ABS-CBN contract artist Anne Curtis, already played the role in the most awaited fantaserye of IBC-13 entitled Magic Kamison. Having the teen actress, the Asia's pop princess and the only primetime princess Janella Salvador whose marking her much-awaited comeback on Primetime Ang Dating. The upcoming fantaserye is a magical fairy girl. As confirmed on January 31, Jasmine is set to play the main antagonist role in the character as Alona. Jasmine Curitis-Smith is known as the lead actress, she was in before. Well, that was years back — back when he was still part of TV5 during her younger years. She remained a lead role might be quite an adjustment. So how does this actress really feel about it? Jasmine Curtis-Smith on How She Feels Playing an Antagonist Role As confirmed by the Philippines Star, Jasmine Curtis-Smith is certified Kapinoy. For her first IBC-13 project, the 22-year-old actress will be playing the role of the fabulous girl Alona in the upcoming IBC-13 fantasy series, Magic Kamison. Jasmine’s character Alona Estrada technically serve as an antagonist role role to Janella as the leading protagonist role. According to IBC News, when asked about doing an antagonist role this time, the actress said: “Now that I’ve grown as a lead actress. I look at it in a way that it’s a good project, it’s a good role for me and I’m working together with Janella and we are going to offer the audience.” “For Janella, I will support them kasi pinagdaanan ko din ‘yon, I had people supporting my back before, so it’s my time to give back,” she added. Let’s face it, Jasmine is no longer signed with TV5 because she is now a certified Kapinoy. And by the way, she answered all the queries, it just revealed how dedicated she is for her work. While it may be true that it is an antagonist role, she is still going to be the role for Janella so we think there is totally no need to bring an issue about it. Way to go, Jasmine! We admire your passionate love for your craft! Aside from her fantaserye, Janella anchors with James Reid, Young JV, Nadine Lustre, Donnalyn Bartolome, Marlo Mortel, Josh Padilla and rising talents from IBC, Viva and Secarats, the top-rating Sunday noontime youth-oriented variety show Hey it's Fans Day!, currently the top all-time favorite in weekly daytime shows, based on Kantar Media's most recent surveys. Director for Magic Kamison, Other Casts, Release Date and Many More Magic Kamison is a magical fantasy drama series directed by Jeffrey Jeturian and Mike Tuviera. Featuring the return of primetime fantaserye princess Janella Salvador in her title role. Alongside Janella are the leading man Marlo Mortel, Raymart Santiago, Jennifer Sevilla, Teejay Marquez, Devon Seron as Elda the Fairy, Johan Laurens as the enemy villain Dark Mad, Victor Silayan, Luis Gabriel Moreno, Pilar Pilapil, Val Sotto, Claudia Barretto, Nadine Samonte, DM Sevilla, Martin Velayo, Axel Torres, Barbie Imperial, Sandy Talag, Jane de Leon, Nikki Gonzales and Prince Villanueva. The fantaserye will also part of the cast are Jerika Martelle as the female evil villain Marbara, Kiro Rivera as the elastic evil villain Delver and King Certeza as the cyborg-like villain Currien. Magic Kamison marks the third primetime fantaserye and the primetime comeback of Janella as a magical fairy girl after playing a mermaid tale in the very first phenomenal fantaserye Janella in Wonderland and a teen superheroine girl in another top-rating fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess. It will sparkle for IBC-13’s Primetime Ang Dating evening block on April 24, replacing City Hunter. 'Variety shows (IBC 13)' APO TANGHALI NA! :Timeslot: :Monday to Friday 12:00NN - 3:00PM :Main hosts (APO Hiking Society): :Danny Javier :Jim Paredes :Boboy Garovillo :Co-hosts: :Gladys Reyes :Jenine Desiderio :Antoinette Taus :Roderick Paulate :Arnell Ignacio :Mutya Orquia :Lucho Agoncillo :Niño Muhlach :Victor Anastacio :Valeen Montenegro :Ingrid dela Paz :Neil Coleta :Featuring: :APO Hot Stuff (dancers) :Joy Cancio (choreographer) :DJ Ace Ramos :SexBomb Girls :Director: :Danny Caparas HEY IT'S FANS DAY! :Timeslot: :Sunday 11:30AM - 2:15PM :Main hosts: :James Reid :Nadine Lustre :Young JV :Donnalyn Bartolome :Josh Padilla :Janella Salvador :Marlo Mortel :Cherryz Mendoza :Lauren Reid :Bret Jackson :Co-hosts: :Keith Cruz :Raisa Dayrit :Joyce Abestano :Performers: :David Archuleta :Gerald Santos :Alyssa Angeles :Paolo Onesa :Miguel Aguila :Joshua Cadelina, Christian Sy, Myko Suntay and Paolo Nepomuceno :Shanne Velasco, Cayleen Villamor, Maegan Bascug and Trixie Salazar :Camille Santos, Issac Zamudio, Kenneth Semira and Bianca Marbella :Dominic Roque :AJ Muhlach :Jasmine Curtis-Smith :Shy Carlos :Aryanna Epperson :Mark Neumann :Kristel Fulgar :Via Saroca :Grae Fernandez :Hype Five :Sofia Andres :Diego Loyzaga :Gabbi Garcia :Rico dela Paz :Ella Cruz :Julian Trono :Riva Quenery :Jhazmyne Tobias :Hiro Volante :Carleen Sky Aclan :Francyss Abuan :Justin Ward :Sue Ramirez :Khalil Ramos :Jane Oineza :Anjo Damiles :Chienna Filomeno :Kenzo Gutierrez :Julia Barretto :Ysabel Ortega :Kobe Paras :Michelle Vito :Manolo Pedrosa :Teejay Marquez :Paolo Santiago :Abby Bautista :Albie Casiño :Tricia Santos :Piero Vergara :Coleen Garcia :Martin del Rosario :Alexandra Macanan :Mavy Legaspi :Jerome Ponce :Claudia Barretto :Cassy Legaspi :Eugene Herrera :Belle Mariano :Renz Valerio :BJ Forbes :Yna Uy :Joseph Andre Garcia :Barbie Imperial :Prince Villanueva :Jane de Leon :Nikki Gonzales :Luis Gabriel Moreno :Heaven Peralejo :Francis Magundayao :Michael Tañeca :Sarah Ortega :Aaron Rosario :Erika Mae Salas :Renz Aytona :Patrisha Samson :Aries Ace Espanola :Denise Canlas :Miguel David :Stephanie Bangcot :Krystin Dayrit :Jedrik Yamio :Crissel Ignacio :Alliah Michelle :Franchesca Salcedo :Yves Yamio :Zonia Mejia :Dexie Daulat :Zaijian Jaranilla :NJ Roben Asunto :Elijah Rodriguez :Angelina Cruz :Harold Rementilla :Regular dancers: :Streetboys :Universal Motion Dancers